


Green and Red

by MargoKriak



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Gen, Joey's here for a moment or two, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Translation, and Beta-Roxy is only mentioned two times, possible grammatical errors in the text, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoKriak/pseuds/MargoKriak
Summary: Mysterious Cult kidnaps Jude. Dammek runs to rescue his temporary partner and guide.





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Зелёный и Красный](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511471) by Марго Кряк. 

> Hello!  
I'm the author and translator of this fanfic!  
Was inspired by: https://alienbuddies.tumblr.com/post/185614232344/redrew-my-old-crockertier-jude-drawing  
\---  
Also this work have possibly grammatical errors/mistakes. I'd be glad of any help to fix them :3

**== > Watch Dammek from third point of view. **

Dammek runs through the forest, trying to avoid any branches that may hurt his horns. Why he runs? Probably because his <strike>friend</strike> temporary partner, guide and the only Earthling that trusts him ( a little ) was kidnapped by Mysterious Cult. And his lusus (babysitter?), Roxanne Lalonde, will make a lot of holes in troll’s body and not with the one gun from the <strike>Hive</strike> Manor if something happens to this human grub. Moreover, she is an **adult**.

Dammek kept running, until he saw the outlines of the den of the Cult, which Jude often mentioned.

**== > Look how Jude’s doing from third point of view. **

The boy was shaken out of the bag onto some dark green stone slab that had obviously been moved from some other place, judging by the cracks and clods of earth around it. But he didn't pay much attention to it. Jude decided to try to escape, even with the knowledge that he couldn’t. Mostly because the cultists were all around him. But no harm in trying, right?

One of the cultists grabbed boy's right arm and left shoulder. The second helped put Jude on the slab and hold him. The others secured Jude with tight straps on the slab. The boy stopped struggling, fully aware that he couldn’t get out of this place.

While some members of the cult were going somewhere, Jude had a time to look around. Near he found another slab, but red. It seemed to have some kind of symbol on it, but the dim lighting made it hard to tell.

The cultists were talking about something, but Jude couldn't understand a word. It was something similar to how Dammek talked sometimes. They know Alternian? Are they trolls? Is or was Dammek a member of the Cult?

From thinking Jude was distracted by glare of long red fork, which immediately went through his chest.

The last things he remembered were pain, metallic taste of blood in his mouth and gathering darkness.

**== > Check Dammek. **

Now troll moves cautiously in unfamiliar place with guns ready and without any kind of plan. For such a misstep he can reproach himself later. Not when he’s in place with at least five enemies and having no information about them at all.

Dammek capchalogued his shades so they do not interfere with vision in the dark. Troll's pointed ears twitched slightly when he heard an Alternian speech with an accent in the distance. Carefully not disturbing the idyll of tense silence, barely interrupted by talks, Dammek as quickly as possible, moved down the hallways, intending to find the sources of the voices.

When troll was almost near, the absolute silence came. He stood less than a minute like a deer in the headlights, straining his ears to hear at least a rustle.

…

…

_Shrhh. _

At that moment Dammek quietly hurried to the door, from which, he hoped, a quiet and short sound came.

When troll was about to open it, he heard someone either gasping, or trying to suppress a cry of pain from the next door.

Dammek paused and listened to the sounds. Silence again. Troll came to the door, abruptly opened it, took a quick glance of the surroundings and began to shoot at anyone who was in the room and wore a hood. When he saw that all the cult members slipped into an eternal sleep, Dammek turned his attention to the small figure, secured on a dark green slab. He recognized Jude at once.

The boy was pale, and there were three holes in his chest from which the candy-red liquid flowed. The same liquid flowed from his mouth.

_Blood. _

Without hesitating, Dammek ripped off the straps and put his ear to the human's chest. No breathing, no pulse was heard. But maybe it's something normal for humans? Trolls and humans have a lot of differences, so maybe that's okay? Roxanne should know.

Dammek lifted the limp body, once again checked the surroundings for the presence of intruders and went back to the manor.

**== > Be somewhere. **

Somewhere in space a boy in dark green clothes floats. He opens his eyes and finds himself on some kind of chess field.

_'Jude Harley. Seer of Doom.'_ says a voice in his head.

And boy recalls. Yes, his name is Jude Harley. But ‘Seer of Doom’? Was it always like that?

No, it wasn’t. At least he thinks so.

Not wanting to more hang in space, Seer decides to look around. Jude draws attention to the golden planet (or a moon?). He decides to fly towards it.

During the flight, boy noticed different images in the clouds, _visions_. Most of them had a lot of red and green spots.

When Jude gets to the planet, _Prospit_, something or someone tells him…

**Jude: Investigate the towers. **

Boy doesn't quite understand what he was talked, until he notices the two towers that stand alone on a small satellite of the golden planet. Although, it may not be a satellite? Maybe the golden planet is the satellite? Possibly. Jude flies up to one of the towers and looks in the window, where he sees a familiar gray-skinned troll lying on the floor. Troll's body was tense, as if he was ready to wake up at any moment.

Jude quietly approached Dammek and tried to lift him to lay on the bed. That idea failed miserably. So all Seer could do was put a pillow under the troll's head and cover him with a blanket. Dammek was still asleep, but visibly relaxed.

Satisfied with his work, boy decided to investigate the nearby tower.

Jude enters through the window and notices a familiar room. He looks at the bed where he sees…

“Joey?” Boy looks at the sleeping girl, wrapped in a warm blanket and happy dreaming about her mother.

Jude sat near Joey's bed and silently watched her breathing.

She's _alive_, she's totally _fine_.

Exhaling with relief, young Seer sprawled on the fluffy carpet. He didn't know what he was doing here yet, but he was glad to know his sister was here. On this good note boy fell asleep.

Red spaceship flew silently toward the golden satellite...

When Jude awoke, his green clothes had turned red, and a voice was heard in his head, loud and deafening, interrupting all thoughts.

_ **OBEY.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous.  
It's my first translation.  
Thanks a lot for reading! English is not my native language, but I'm trying to speak and write in it more freely.  
Uhhhhhh... I don't know what else to say.  
I hope now this work is more readable than original + Google translator.


End file.
